Glücklich
by missguidedLight
Summary: Ela era seu destino, sua sorte encarnada. Não adiantava tentar fugir. - Prússia/OC, pra Polski linda e amada S2


**Disclaimer:** O Gilbert é da Polski. O resto a gente compra depois (6).

**Fanfic não betada, perdoem os erros.**

**Avisos:** Piadas internas e Gilbert possivelmente OC.

**Presente de aniversário pra Miss Solstice, a Polska, minhas Ás de Espadas... E princesa do Gilbert.**

* * *

**Glücklich**

_

* * *

_

_**Bem, você fez que fez, e pode apostar que senti.  
Tentei ser frio, mas você é tão quente que derreti.**_

**X~X~X**

Nos primeiros cinco minutos que passou perto dela - não, não tão perto quanto possam imaginar, você só estava lá servindo de guia turístico (_resultado de uma aposta perdida para Elizaveta_) -, você pensou em sair correndo. Ela falava _demais_, gesticulava _demais_ (_um perigo para quem estava perto_) e os assuntos eram um tanto aleatórios _demais_. Seus instintos te diziam para se afastar, excessos não te faziam bem...

_Te viciavam._

Talvez por isso você não largou o grupo dela naquela tarde, não é? Você sabia de cor o número de vezes que ela mexeu no cabelo (_que parecia ser tão macio_), pensou se aqueles cachos eram tão escuros mesmo ou se eles clareavam um pouco ao Sol, desejou aqueles dedos (_que se perdiam no meio dos cabelos_) como nada antes, percebeu a conexão entre todas as palavras dela (_mesmo que não fosse óbvio para mais ninguém_), calculou mentalmente a altura dela e percebeu que aquele corpo pequeno se encaixaria com perfeição ao seu.

Claro que inconscientemente, pois sua "consicência" estava mais preocupada em tentar fugir. Talvez por já saber o que aconteceria depois.

Como bom soldado e ótimo estrategista (_e mestre em fugir de compromissos_), você não se rendia e nem se deixava capturar, ainda mais por uma mulher. Eram elas quem se rendiam a seu supremo charme e à sua excelência, nunca o contrário.

E você tentou se convencer disso a cada vez que seus olhos vermelhos encontravam os olhos castanhos dela e viam que eles brilhavam mais quando te fitavam.

(_Não eram os olhos de caleidoscópio daquela canção inglesa que seu irmão gostava, porque não eram coloridos, mas sentimentos não formavam caledoscópios também?_)

E você tentou resistir o tempo todo, até que veio a jogada final.

"Ei, vem aqui, Ás de Espadas! Você vai gostar disso!", uma amiga dela gritou, rindo, de um ponto qualquer da Römerberg, e ela foi até lá, os cachos curtos se movendo graciosamente.

Foi quando você se rendeu de vez à sua sorte e correu atrás dela, sorrindo abertamente.

(_O prazer era todo seu._)

**X~X~X**

_**Mas não hesitarei mais, não mais.  
Este é nosso destino, sou seu.**_

**X~X~X**

_  
"Como assim, você ganhou de novo?"_

_Depois de dezessete partidas perdidas e cinco garrafas de vinho, logicamente Francis já estava muito alterado. Antonio não ligava muito para isso - procurar aquele uísque especial que Escócia tinha lhe dado de aniversário era muito mais divertido que lamentar outra derrota no pôquer._

_Enquanto isso, Gilbert - o mais uma vez vencedor - segurava as cartas como um leque e justificava sua vitória para o indignado francês:_

_"Ora, Francis. Primeiro de tudo: eu sou mais incrível que vocês dois. Segundo: já não te disse que ás de espadas é minha carta da sorte?"_

* * *

**Notas [1]:**

Os trechos em negrito e itálico são da música "I'm Yours", do Jason Mraz.

E, segundo a minha Grande Deusa Wikipedia, "Glücklich" é felicidade ou sorte em alemão. Me confirme depois, certo?

(E favor descer a página, Solstice, porque eu não tenho vergonha e fiz um extra pra ti 8D)

* * *

**Omake**

**

* * *

**

- Ei, o que você pensa que está fazendo? - Perguntou Gilbert, ao ver sua noiva carregando uma moldura enorme pelo jardim.

- É aquela moldura velha e horrível do quadro que estava pendurado na sala de jantar. Mandei a pintura pro restaurador e ele vai emoldurá-la de novo. Afinal, vamos nos casar e a casa precisa ser redecorada, oras. - disse ela, ainda carregando o objeto... Na direção da lixeira.

Aquilo não era nem um pouco incrível.

- NINGUÉM PÕE AS MÃOS NO RETRATO ORIGINAL DO _VELHO FRITZ_! NEM MESMO VOCÊ, _SONNENWENDE¹_! - Berrou, largando a caneca que segurava e batendo os punhos fechados na mesinha de jardim.

Ela simplesmente parou no meio do caminho e deu seu olhar mais gelado na direção dele.

- A casa será minha também. Acostume-se.

E voltou à sua tarefa, sendo alegremente acompanhada por seu gato. Só restou ao prussiano sentar-se novamente em sua cadeira e voltar a tomar sua cerveja, derrotado.

Seu lindo solstício de verão era ainda mais incrível que ele.

Não que fosse admitir isso em voz alta algum dia, _lógico_.

* * *

**Notas [2]:**

Agora acabou /foge/**  
**

(Porque solstício de verão? Pra pular as fogueiras de Beltane, oras (666' /pesquise)

"SO THEY SAY IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY... C'MON HAVE A GOOD TIME! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" [/Até os Beatles te desejam parabéns 8D

Eu sei, está dolorosamente horrível, "Rescue Me" é infinitamente mais linda que essa (porque a eu-Nanne é mais foda pra escrever com o Gil-Gil do que eu D8), só a parte com o Bad Trio presta, mas é do fundo do meu coração, _mein Polen_.

Afinal, você e a eu-Nanne são duas das melhores coisas que tenho na vida s2

**Reviews, porque a Solstice merece (L)**


End file.
